Café Froid
by Solealuna
Summary: Et si en découvrant le café abandonné sur le bureau, Beckett avait compris ? Alternative 4x19 Joyeux anniversaire SARAH DE MON COEUR :


**Joyeux zanniversaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire joyeux zanniversaiiiiiiiiiiire Sarah !**

**Eh ! Non non revenez ne partez pas ! C'est moi ^^ **

**J'ai écrit ce one shot pour l'anniversaire de ma jumelle qui vient d'avoir 16 ans !**

**Tu grandis:D Ya encore un an tu éis pure et innocente...Que ce temps est révolu !**

**J'espère que ça te plaira Sarah, je t'adore**

**Laissez tous un petit commentaire et on se retrouve en bas ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

_-I remember every second !_

Castle releva alors la tête, les yeux grand ouverts de stupeur. Il la regarda, caché derrière la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire et dissimulé dans l'ombre. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, la scène vécue au cimetière lui arriva en plein visage, comme une violente et douloureuse gifle.

_-I love you Kate._

Elle lui avait menti, elle avait caché ses souvenirs à lui, son partenaire depuis quatre ans, et c'est lors d'un interrogatoire, à un parfait inconnu, qu'il avait sut la vérité. Il détaillait son visage, à présent tourné vers lui sans le voir. Les bras croisés elle serrait les lèvres, les yeux furieux et fixés sur un point imaginaire dans la salle. Le cœur de l'écrivain se serra, comme s'il était victime d'un arrêt cardiaque. Son visage se durcit et de reproches, il lui envoya d'une voix étranglée

_-Over all this time...You remembered..._

Il la regarda une dernière fois, blessé au cœur dans un éclair de tristesse, il quitta la pièce noire et partit sans croiser personne, abandonnant derrière lui le café qu'il avait posé sur son bureau, comme tous les espoirs qu'il avait gardé pour lui.

Quand Kate arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut étonnée de trouver un gobelet de café posé bien en évidence sur son bureau. Elle chercha du regard son partenaire pour le remercier de ce café, mais elle ne trouva personne d'autre qu'Esposito.

«Tu n'as pas vu Castle ?

-Si il est passé mais il a dut repartir vite il avait l'air pressé.»

La détective leva un sourcil et s'empara d'un air songeur du gobelet blanc où se trouvait sa boisson chaude favorite. Elle le regarda un moment, puis demanda à Esposito d'une voix morne.

«Espo...il est parti il y a combien de temps ?

-Une dizaine de minutes à peu près.»

Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans le vide, elle était songeuse. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Castle de partir si vite, sans même la voir. Et s'il y avait un problème avec Alexis ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler, pour oublier ce qu'elle avait annoncé à son suspect. C'était dur de se rappeler de cette scène encore et encore, et si elle parlait avec lui, elle ne pensait plus à ça. Elle avala une gorgée de café. Il avait un goût amer, il était froid. Elle ouvrit en grands les yeux et recracha le liquide. Elle avait compris. Il l'avait entendue. Sinon pourquoi serait il parti aussi vite, comme un voleur ? Ryan et Espo la regardèrent, mais elle ne les remarqua même pas, complètement pétrifiée.

Même si elle ne savait pas si elle aurait eu le courage de lui dire en face, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon. La douleur de sa blessure revint violemment et elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur entre ses dents. Elle devait le retrouver, et vite, sinon elle le perdrait pour toujours, et elle ne pouvait pas. Pas après tout le mal qu'elle avait eut pour lui faire confiance. Elle avait trahi cette confiance, elle avait trahi leur ''Always'' en lui mentant, parfois même dans les yeux, elle avait foutu en l'air presque quatre ans de fidélité et d'amitié grandissante. Et si elle l'avait déjà perdu ? Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Pas avant de lui avoir parlé.

Elle lâcha le gobelet sur le bureau, sans même se rendre compte qu'il venait de s'ouvrir sur le poste de travail. Elle courut si vite qu'elle ne vit même pas ses camarades la regarder, inquiétés par son attitude. Elle ne prit pas l'ascenseur et choisit les escaliers. Elle allait si vite qu'elle ne voyait même pas les marches défiler sous ses pieds. Un faux pas et elle finirait sûrement avec une jambe dans le plâtre, mais elle s'en fichait, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part le retrouver, le voir, lui parler. Elle arriva très rapidement dehors et héla le premier taxi qu'elle vit. Elle monta à son bord, lui donna rapidement l'adresse de son partenaire et un gros pourboire pour qu'il arrive aussi vite que possible. Il prit les billets et fit son possible. Entre deux coups de klaxon de conducteurs énervés, il lui demanda :

«Est ce que je peux savoir le pourquoi de cette course folle ?

-J'ai un badge de la police ça vous suffit comme explication ?»

Il haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur son trajet. Kate se mordait les doigts pour ne pas hurler, elle avait mal autant physiquement que mentalement, et elle avait mal à la tête, tout se déroulait en accéléré. Le chauffeur lui dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle le remercia, et pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle lui lança :

«J'ai merdé. Et je veux réparer mon erreur.»

Elle courut vers le loft et entendit le chauffeur lui crier ''Bonne Chance !'' avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble. Elle monta quatre-à-quatre les marches mais, alors que tout allait vite, elle se retrouva devant sa porte et sentit le temps s'allonger, et ralentir. Elle leva la main avant de s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire ? ''Hey Castle, vous avez entendu, je vous ai menti depuis l'accident, parce que j'avais trop peur de vos sentiments et des miens, mais sinon vous avez un café ?''

Imbécile. Idiote. Lâche. Elle ne cessait de trouver des adjectifs qui la qualifiaient, qui lui montraient combien elle avait été horrible avec lui. Son mensonge, combien de temps mettrait-il pour la pardonner ? Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors elle fit un mouvement pour partir sans être vue.

Mais sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, son bras revint vers la porte et frappa trois coups rapides. Elle se maudit intérieurement mais le mal était fait. Elle pouvait encore partir mais, paralysée, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir…sur Alexis.

«Bonjour Détective ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Salut Alexis…ton père est là ?

-Non. Non, je le croyais avec vous.

-Il l'était, mais il est parti et je ne sais pas où il est…

-Vous avez essayé de l'appeler ?»

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma. Quelle idiote, vraiment ! Elle saisit son téléphone portable mais se stoppa. Il ne lui répondrait certainement pas.

«Alexis, est ce que tu peux l'appeler toi ? Je…n'ai presque plus de batterie. Demande-lui juste ou il est.

-D'accord...»

Alexis n'était pas convaincue mais elle ne pouvait qu'accepter. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et voulait que ça s'arrange. Elle composa le numéro de son père, qui répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

«Oui Alexis ?

-Papa, tu es où ?

-Je...je t'ai dit que j'allais au commissariat.

-Oui mais Kate vient de…de téléphoner et elle voulait savoir où tu étais.»

Alexis détestait mentir à son père, mais en voyant le regard de Kate, empli de peur et de regrets, elle sut que c'était à elle de les aider.

«Écoute ma puce...je suis allé me promener avec ta grand mère, j'avais besoin de parler.

-Parler de quoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai peut être plus tard.

-D'accord mais ne rentrez pas trop tard…

-C'est promis. Je t'aime Alexis.

-Je t'aime aussi.»

Elle raccrocha dans un soupir et la fixa de ses grands yeux. Elle semblait essayer de deviner les pensées de la détective.

«Me…merci Alexis je vais...m'en aller.

-Non. Voilà ce que vous allez faire : vous allez l'attendre ici et vous allez parler encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux entre vous parce que j'en ai marre de voir mon père malheureux et je suis sûre que vous aussi. Je vous laisse.»

Alexis partit vers la porte, bien décidée à partir. Mais au dernier moment, en ouvrant la porte, elle se retourna.

«Kate…quatre ans…c'est beaucoup trop long. Il faut que ça cesse.»

Et sur ce, la porte se referma et résonna dans l'appartement silencieux ou restait Kate, paralysée.

/ /

«Alexis, on est rentrés !»

Castle ouvrit la porte du loft, suivi de près par Martha tous les deux riaient. Il se stoppa à l'entrée en voyant qui était sur son canapé. Kate se leva, plongeant son regard vert dans le sien. Elle avait essuyé ses larmes, encore et encore, si bien que ses yeux avaient rougi. L'écrivain serra la mâchoire et se réalisa un dialogue silencieux entre leurs deux regards.

«Castle je…

-Je vais vous laisser les enfants.»

Martha, complètement oubliée par les partenaires, se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et partit en fermant la porte. Un silence pesant envahit la grande salle, et ce fut Beckett qui fit s'envoler l'ange qui venait de passer.

«Castle je…»

Il la fixait, les sourcils froncés et une ride de colère lui barrant le front.

«J'ai...j'ai trouvé votre café sur mon bureau et...

-Et vous vous êtes inquiétée pour moi, c'est trop d'honneur.»

Sa voix était sèche, froide, voire glacée, et un frisson de mal-être parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la détective. Dans d'autres situations, elle l'aurait remis à sa place pour sa froideur, mais elle le comprenait. C'était uniquement de sa faute à elle.

«Je m'inquiète oui…

-Comme vous voyez je vais très bien, merci, rentrez bien chez vous. Bonsoir.»

Sans un autre regard dans sa direction, il posa son manteau quelque part dans le salon et partit vers son bureau. Alors qu'il passait devant elle, elle baissa honteusement la tête mais finalement le suivit jusqu'à sa pièce. Quand elle arriva à la porte du bureau, Rick était en train de se servir un whisky. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte.

«Je voudrais…juste savoir ce que…ce qui s'est passé…pour que vous partiez si vite…

-Je ne peux pas trop vous dire…je ne me souviens de rien…

Kate ouvrit de grands yeux et releva la tête pour plonger ses grands yeux dans les siens. Elle cherchait son regard, mais ce dernier se dérobait. Mais il la fit sursauter quand il se tapa le front, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

«Oh excusez moi, j'ai confondu. Non, en fait je me souviens de _chaque seconde._»

Il avait insisté sur ses dernières paroles et la jeune femme ne put retenir un petit bruit de surprise. Il était différent de ce qu'il était habituellement. Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Et ce quelque chose pouvait être le cœur.

«Castle...

-Quoi ? Pour vous ce n'est pas la même chose ? Comment avez vous pu Kate comment ?»

Il serrait tellement fort le verre rempli d'alcool que ses articulations étaient blanches et Kate eut presque peur. Quand son partenaire était en colère, c'était qu'elle avait dépassé toute les limites du supportable.

«S'il vous plaît...

-Non Kate. Il n'y a plus de ''S'il vous plaît''. Ça fait quatre ans…quatre ans que je vous suis, que je fais tout pour vous, que je vous aide, et comment vous me remerciez ? En me mentant, en me cachant…»

Sa voix était à la fois froide, à la fois dure…et triste. Elle l'avait déçu, elle avait trahi sa confiance, elle avait tout gâché, tout ça à cause de sa stupide peur qu'on l'abandonne. Mais à cause de cette peur tout de même. Ses sourcils restaient froncés et son visage fermé, mais des larmes de peine dansaient dans ses yeux.

«…que vous saviez…

-Castle, je suis...

-Désolée ? VOUS ÊTES DÉSOLÉE ?

-Castle ! Laissez-moi m'expliquer, je vous en prie !

-Vous avez eu le temps pour vous expliquer ! Vous avez préféré me mentir, tout me cacher, comme si ce que je ressentais n'avait pas la moindre importance !

-Castle…je sais que j'ai mal agi que…je vous ai blessé, mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?

-Que vous assumiez ! Que vous assumiez que vous aviez entendu ! Que vous me disiez la vérité ! Si vous aviez besoin de temps…mais merde, je vous l'aurais donné le temps ! Mais non…vous m'avez menti…pendant tout ce temps…»

Kate le regarda, dans son regard, toute l'intensité de ses yeux verts tristes. Ces yeux verts qu'il aimait tellement…pourquoi avait-elle tout gâché ? Elle baissa finalement le regard, et, par ce simple geste, elle lui avouait sa défaite.

«Est ce que…est-ce que vous…le pensez encore ?»

Il la regarda en la foudroyant du regard, elle déglutit difficilement, pensant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire plutôt que d'attirer les foudres de son partenaire. Quand elle releva les yeux, il était parti vers la fenêtre et regardait l'extérieur sans parler, avant de dire d'une voix si froide et blessée qu'elle en semblait inconnue à la jeune femme :

«Pour l'instant, je vous aime autant que je vous déteste.»

Quelque chose se referma sur la gorge de Kate, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement et des larmes salées lui brûlaient le coin de l'œil. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, ce n'était pas elle, Kate Beckett ne pleurait pas, surtout pas pour un homme ! Mais malheureuse ce n'était pas un homme, c'était Richard Castle, l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, celui qui l'avait aidée à se sortir de la noirceur qui avait envahi sa vie à la mort de sa mère.

«Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher…c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais...

-Fallait y penser avant de me mentir, d'ignorer ce que je vous ai déclaré. Vous ne m'avez pas parlé pendant trois mois, je pensais, j'avais l'espoir que vous pouviez réfléchir à un avenir, mais non ! Vous n'avez rien fait pendant ce temps, à part me laisser sans nouvelles et dans l'incertitude.

-Castle ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ressens de nouveaux sentiments pour vous que ça va se passer différemment ! J'ai toujours peur de vous perdre, j'ai toujours peur qu'on m'abandonne comme ma mère !

-Mais si vous me repoussez comment voulez-vous que ça fonctionne ? Vous pensez vraiment que je peux vous abandonner ? Moi !

-Castle…arrêtez, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu !

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! J'étais là, auriez-vous oublié que je me suis jeté sur vous pour vous éviter la balle ?

-NON ! Vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous n'étiez pas là lorsque je me réveillais en hurlant parce que je faisais des cauchemars ! VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS LA ! »

Dans son empressement, elle envoya valser sa main sur le bureau et la télécommande tomba sur le sol comme au ralenti. Sauf que, dans le dos de Castle, l'écran numérique s'était allumé. Les photos de Kate, de Johanna et d'autres personnes, toutes liées à l'affaire de sa vie, étaient reliées entre elles, par différents fils interactifs. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et recula d'un pas. Castle, choqué, ne comprit même pas.

«Quels cauchemars Kate ?»

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, l'air lui brûlait la trachée, elle était obligée d'ouvrir la bouche pour trouver de l'air. Sa respiration était saccadée, et des larmes affluaient dans ses yeux.

«Kate ?»

Elle posa sa main à la poitrine et poussa un gémissement ne pouvant être retenu. La douleur revenait si elle avait été seule, elle se serait laissé s'effondrer sur le sol. Rick vit qu'elle ne le regardait plus lui, mais derrière lui et fit volte-face pour être confronté à son mensonge. Il perdit immédiatement des couleurs et comprit que Kate savait tout, elle aussi. Il se retourna vers elle, l'appelant maintes et maintes fois sans réaction de sa part.

«Kate…s'il vous plaît dites quelque chose…»

La jeune détective n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement, tant son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine et sa blessure lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant les derniers mois de sa vie, après le coup de feu qui avait failli lui ôter la vie à tout jamais.

-Kate ?

Elle s'approcha du tableau pour parvenir à le voir de plus près mais sans voir Castle, sans même vouloir le voir, et observait toutes les images, toutes les notes, tout ce qui apparaissait à sa vue. Les notes, les mails. Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

«Kate ? Euh...Je suis enceinte ?»

Castle essayait d'attirer son attention, et cette dernière phrase la fit sortir de sa transe. Comment osait-il faire de l'humour alors qu'elle découvrait avec horreur qu'il lui avait caché qu'il avait continué ses recherches après lui avoir dit d'abandonner, elle se sentait comme violée, toute sa vie ainsi étalée devant ses yeux, ça lui faisait tellement de mal. Elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs si effrayants que Castle recula d'un pas.

«Comment avez vous pu…comment pouvez vous me faire des reproches alors que ce que vous faites est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu faire !

-Kate laissez-moi vous expliquer je…»

Dans un éclair blanc, il vit la main de Kate s'abattre sur sa joue et la douleur cuisante de l'impact se répandit sur l'étendue de son visage. La force du coup le fit reculer et il porta tout de suite sa main à la marque rouge sang.

«Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! C'est ma vie ! C'est ma confiance que vous venez de détruire !

-Kate, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous trouvent...»

Elle s'approcha de l'écran et appuya sur l'option mail, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit lâcher toutes les larmes retenues jusques alors. Castle était menacé par des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de mails, qui lui disaient d'arrêter, sinon il le paierait de sa vie…

«Castle…comment vous avez pu ? J'avais confiance en vous !

-Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir trahi la confiance de ma partenaire ! Vous l'avez fait aussi !

-Mais c'était pour te protéger merde ! C'était pour ne pas que tu souffres, je ne suis pas faite pour être heureuse, je ne voulais pas te perdre parce que je t'aurais fait souffrir !

-Tu crois que je fais ça pour quoi Kate ?»

Le ton était tout d'un coup descendu d'une octave, et tous les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, essayant de trouver une solution à cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Ils venaient de comprendre. En essayant de trop se protéger l'un l'autre, ils se faisaient du mal et passaient à côté du bonheur. Ils avaient franchi une trop grande barrière, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Mais pourtant Kate regardait la porte derrière Castle. Une issue de secours, encore une fois. Elle aimerait courir et partir de là, mais elle savait que si elle faisait ça, elle le perdrait, et cette fois pour toujours.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle hésitait à partir ou rester en fixant la sortie. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et décala son visage pour qu'elle le regarde lui. Leurs yeux se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, et quand elle vit son visage s'approcher prudemment du sien, elle comprit qu'il avait peur. C'est pourquoi elle avança ses lèvres en avant. Ce simple geste permit à leurs bouches de s'unir pour la deuxième fois de leur existence. Ils ne bougeaient même plus, même leurs lèvres étaient immobiles, ils n'osaient rien faire, comme si le moment était sacré. Leurs corps ne se touchaient même pas, à part la main de Kate posée sur la main de Castle. Il tenta de se séparer de ses lèvres délicieusement fruitées, mais sa bouche fut immédiatement happée par les lèvres possessives de la jeune femme. Les mains des deux partenaires trouvèrent rapidement leur place, celles de la détective dans la nuque et les cheveux courts de Castle, et celles de ce dernier sur la hanche et sur le dos de Kate.

Un pas en avant. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Et à présent, leurs corps étaient parfaitement collés et leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent dans un soupir de plaisir. Au delà du plaisir corporel, l'émotion leur faisait mal à la gorge, ce baiser représentait tellement, il représentait toutes les années de mensonges sur leur amour respectif. Leurs langues se lièrent tendrement, alors que Kate se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et appuyait sur la tête de son écrivain pour qu'il augmente la pression de ses lèvres. Il répondit à sa demande et colla leurs corps presque violemment, leurs sens se réveillèrent et leurs bouches s'unirent, ne firent plus qu'une. Castle la serrait jusqu'à lui en faire presque mal, mais il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de la voir partir, il ne voulait plus de ça. Plus jamais. Dans un élan passionné, Kate mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure de son amant et en savourant le goût. Elle sourit en le sentant trembler contre elle et il gémit doucement. Les grandes mains de l'écrivain passèrent sous le haut de Kate qui frissonna de désir bouillant.

-Kate...

Elle recula son visage du sien et le regarda, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Les lèvres rougis par ses assauts, il lui dit doucement.

-Je t'en prie...plus de mensonges.

Elle hocha la tête et replongea sur ses lèvres, plus passionnément et plus violemment qu'avant, le faisant presque tomber. Pour ne pas chuter, il recula Kate jusqu'au mur ou il la plaqua avant de ravager son cou de baisers adorateurs la faisant trembler à son tour. Elle ne pouvait plus nier la forme dure qui la collait au niveau de son bas ventre. Collée à lui, entre un mur froid et un corps brûlant d'amour pour elle, elle se sentait indestructible. Castle fit claquer sa langue sur sa clavicule et la fit hoqueter de surprise, comment pouvait il avoir touché son point sensible du premier coup alors que c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait de cette manière ? Elle gémit longuement lorsqu'il aspira la peau à cet endroit et ce gémissement résonna dans la salle, augmentant la chaleur dans les reins de Castle et son corps réagit un peu plus durement à ce son qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre dans sa vie.

La jeune femme ne pouvait plus attendre, le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était tellement fort qu'elle se sentait déjà attirée par le sol, à bout de force. Elle gémit et enleva la chemise de Rick de son pantalon, pour laisser ses fins doigts aller à la rencontre de sa peau satinée et douce au toucher. Il gémit et reprit ses lèvres avant de lui demander.

-On serait pas mieux dans la chambre ?

Elle sourit malicieusement et remonta sa jambe pour rapprocher les intimités brûlantes.

-Je te veux...n'importe ou...Mais maintenant...Rick Castle..Fais moi l'amour..

Quand Castle entendit cette phrase il ne put retenir son baiser et lui lécha ardemment les lèvres. Il ne répondait plus de rien, quatre ans de frustration avaient enfin payé, il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, comme sa moitié, son âme sœur, sa vie future. Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses sans lâcher ses lèvres, comme s'il allait la perdre s'il rompait le contact. Il la souleva comme un poids plume, alors qu'elle l'entourait de ses deux jambes, fortement serrées contre lui. Sa poitrine dressée par le désir se collait à son torse musclé et leurs bouches saccageaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à leurs portées. Il réunit toutes ses forces pour se diriger à l'aveuglette vers la porte. Mais un coup de dents dans son cou le fit crier de plaisir et de douleur, et il plaqua la responsable de cette marque de vampire.

-Essayerais tu de me vider de mon sang ?

-Non...J'attends que le sang afflue à un autre endroit...

En embrassant sa blessure, elle glissa une main entre les deux corps, pour caresser la bosse voyante qui déformait son bas. Il grogna entre ses lèvres, et analysa la situation. Le lit était a plus de 7 mètres...Le canapé de son bureau à seulement 1 mètre...Le calcul fut vite effectué et il la décolla du mur pour l'allonger sur le canapé, attrapant sa bouche au passage. Il s'installa entre ses jambes, et offerte, elle l'accueillit dans un baiser amoureux. La tension était un peu descendu, et maintenant les deux amoureux transis se découvraient. Leurs mains caressaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient et leurs bouches s'offraient l'une à l'autre, pour faire passer toute la tendresse qu'ils avaient en réserva. Leurs intimités collées, avec pour seule séparation leurs vêtements, chauffaient de plus en plus. Kate fut la première à amorcer le moment pour aller plus loin, ce qu'attendait l'écrivain. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise et caressa son torse quand elle en avait l'occasion. Le morceau de tissu finit sa course sur le sol, et Castle voulut faire la même chose de son coté pour équilibré la situation. Il enleva la veste et le tee shirt de sa muse en seulement quelques secondes. Il voulut se reculer pour la contempler, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était crispée, et ses yeux fuyaient les questions de son regard. Il comprit. Sa petite main était repliée entre ses deux seins, intimidée. Elle cachait sa cicatrice. D'un geste tendre il prit sa main dans la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps...il est parfait...

-Non...mes...

-Tes cicatrices font partie de toi Kate. Et je les accepte toutes. J'aurais juste aimé te les éviter..

D'un geste léger il enleva la petite main et vit avec douleur la petite marque entre ses deux seins cachées par un soutien gorge noir. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement la marque laissée par la balle qui avait faillit lui retirer la femme qu'il aimait...qu'il aimait tellement.

_-I love you Kate..._

Sans enlever sa bouche de sa peau il releva les yeux vers son visage. Elle rougit et sourit en même temps. Elle était heureuse, et son sourire ressemblait à celui qu'elle lui avait offert lors de son sauvetage à la banque. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa avec passion et amour, le remerciant de sa compréhension. Le baiser s'intensifia et les mains repartirent en exploration méticuleuse. Les lèvres de Castle retracèrent les contours de sa gorge offerte à ses soins, lui arrachant des gémissements incontrôlés et répétés inlassablement, comme une prière. Une main de l'écrivain aux doigts de fées défit l'attache du soutien gorge et l'envoya quelque part dans la pièce alors que l'autre, discrète et malicieuse, se glissa sur le ventre, puis dans le jean de la jeune pour effleurer sa féminité. Elle se cambra sans que son corps ne l'écoute, complètement dépendante du moindre contact. La main entra dans sa culotte et caressa tendrement le clitoris de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle perdait tout contrôle de ses réaction corporelles et orales. Les caresses se firent plus puissantes, le pouce de Rick faisait des ronds rapides en appuyant à certains endroits, lui apportant encore plus de sensation. Il ne se lassait pas de la sensation mouillée contre ses doigts, et la douce musique de ses gémissements a répétition. Dans un ultime mouvement, elle hurla son plaisir et le cri résonna jusqu'en bas du loft. Elle s'écroula sur le sofa dans un rale de plaisir et tenta de reprendre ses esprits alors que Castle comblait sa poitrine, l'aidant a redescendre doucement de son nuage. Pendant qu'elle reprenait une respiration normale, il lui enleva son jean et lui caressa la bouche d'un tendre baiser. Elle répondit doucement, complètement groggy. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et lui retira sa ceinture avant de baisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Sa bosse était tout sauf dissimulée par son sous vêtement et elle effleurait sa petite culotte. Le boxer et le sous vêtement noir partirent vite et leurs corps se retrouvèrent. Échangeant baisers et morsures érotiques, les gémissement fusaient, et le contact entre les deux corps les fit crier.

-...Ri...Rick viens...

-Tu es sure Kate ?

-Oui...Oui je suis sure...Je t'en prie..

Rick se releva et courut vers un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une protection. Kate sourit, venant de comprendre qu'elle avait complètement oublié ce petite détail et malicieuse, elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du sofa, et écarta les jambes, offerte. Il grogna et courut vers elle pour la renverser sur le canapé dans un éclat de rire de cette dernière. Il la fit taire par un baiser ardent et s'empressa d'enfiler le préservatif. Il lui mordit la lèvre et la regarda dans les yeux. Doucement il présenta son membre devant son intimité et entra en elle dans un mouvement ample et tendre. Elle se crispa et s'agrippa à ses omoplates pour le sentir encore plus prêt d'elle. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, la laissant s'habituer à sa taille. Dans leurs connexion corporelle, ils se regardèrent. Leurs yeux brillaient de milles feux et leurs sourires étaient amoureux. Ils n'avaient plus peur de dire ce mot si dangereux ''amoureux''.

Kate caressa son visage et l'embrassa, encore et encore, jusqu'à plus de souffle, alors que leurs bassins commençaient leurs mouvements intenses. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient dans la cavité de leurs bouches fusionnées. La friction délicieuse de leurs deux corps les brûlaient jusqu'au fond de leurs âmes. En parfaite osmose, le plaisir était trop grand pour être supporté très longtemps. Kate criait de plus en plus fort, tandis que les coups de reins de son amant ne faisaient que lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Dans un ultime mouvement de reins, elle hurla son orgasme en resserrant ses parties intimes autour du sexe de Rick. Sentant les ongles de la femme s'enfoncer dans la peau de son dos, il se libéra dans un rale de plaisir, avant de s'effondrer sur elle. En sueur et ayant du mal à respirer, Castle se retira doucement d'elle, pour retirer le préservatif usagé. Il se recolla ensuite à elle, la tête posée sur sa poitrine nue, alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux courts trempés de sueur. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé. Mais Castle releva la tête en sentant une goutte lui tomber sur le front. Elle pleurait.

-Kate ?

Elle renifla un peu et tenta d'essuyer ses yeux avec la paume de sa main.

-Kate qu'est ce qui va pas ? Tu as mal ?

Elle secoua immédiatement la tête et lui caressa le visage en le regardant.

-Non Rick...Tu es...tu es tellement formidable...et pas qu'au lit j'entends...Tu es incroyable...je te mérite pas regarde tout le mal que je t'ai fait...

-Non Kate...écoute...si tu as besoin de temps pour penser à nous, je te laisserai le temps. Mais ne mens plus jamais.

-Non non..c'est pas ça, j'ai plus besoin de temps...je suis dans tes bras j'y reste c'est juste que...

-Quoi ? Parle moi Kate..

-Arrête tes recherches, c'est de la folie...

-Je suis sur le point de trouver...je suis proche je le sais...

-Tu vas te faire tuer...

-Non, fais moi confiance tout ira bien. Kate, ne me fais pas tout effacer..je suis allé trop loin pour arrêter, je suis sur le point de trouver.

Kate se mordit plusieurs fois la lèvre avant de dire dans un souffle.

-Promet moi que tu ne prendras pas de risques inutiles...et que dès à présent, tu ne me caches plus rien. Je veux pas te perdre Rick...

Castle hésita un moment avant de hocher la tête. Elle lui murmura un merci sincère avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne sépare leurs bouches pour s'endormir paisiblement sur le sofa étroit, avec juste une couverture cachant leurs corps nus et collés. Les mains liées, ils s'endormirent jusqu'au lendemain matin.

/ /

Kate se réveilla la première et mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler où elle était. Elle était tellement endormie qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus quel jour on était, quelle heure il était, et pendant quelques secondes, elle eut un trou noir sur sa propre identité. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle prit conscience du poids sur son corps encore nu, et finalement elle regarda Rick, dormant encore comme un bébé. Elle caressa inconscient ses cheveux décoiffés, et sourit en laissant les souvenirs de la nuit passée revenir en masse.. ses yeux pétillèrent de passion, cette nuit était magnifique, elle en voulait encore plus, tellement plus avec ça. -Un dollar pour tes pensées.

Elle se pencha vers lui mais constata que ses yeux étaient encore clos. Mais son sourire trahissait son réveil.

-Mes pensées valent beaucoup plus que ça.

-Une nuit entière avec Richard Castle ?

-Ça me va !

Ils rirent doucement avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

-Bien dormi ?

-Tu es un oreiller superbe Kate.

Elle le frappa doucement à l'épaule puis essaya de se lever. Ce qui déplut fortement à son écrivain.

-Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

-J'ai faim ! Alors je descends me préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

-Tu ferais le mien ?

-Dans tes rêves Castle.

-Un de mes rêves vient pourtant de se réaliser...

Elle eut un sourire parfaitement idiot et se le reprocha aussitôt, comment faisait il pour qu'elle soit aussi à l'aise avec lui ? Elle se leva et attrapa la chemise de la veille. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu viens ?

Il la dévora des yeux un instant puis se repris.

-Je te rejoins dès que j'ai trouvé quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos.

Elle sourit et sortit du bureau en riant, puis descendit dans la cuisine, pour préparer un bon café pour eux deux. Elle s'appuya sur le plan de travail pour regarder le liquide brun couler doucement dans la cafetière. Quand la machine émit un léger bruit, la jeune femme comblée attrapa deux tasses et les remplit de café. Elle posa les tasses sur le comptoir et sentit son amant se coller amoureusement à elle.

-Tu sais que je pourrais m'y habituer ?

-C'est le but...Je veux que tu sois autant accro à moi que possible.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Comme ça, j'aurais pas besoin de me passer de toi...

Il sourit dans son cou et aspira un morceau de peau de son épaule. Kate tourna la tête vers lui et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. La main dans ses cheveux, le baiser s'approfondit. La main de Castle descendit vers le bas ventre de son amante. Cette dernière n'avait aucun sous vêtement, et la main de l'écrivain arriva directement sur l'intimité chaude de Kate. Elle gémit et se retourna dans ses bras.

-Envie de toi...

Elle mordillait léchait suçotait sa bouche avec fièvre, faisant considérablement monter la chaleur de la pièce. Pour avoir envie de lui, elle avait envie de lui il n'y avait plus aucun doute, au vu de la chaleur et de l'humidité de sa féminité. Les mains fouillaient méticuleusement les corps presque nus, habités chacun par une frénésie nouvelle.

-Viens Kate...on monte..

-Non...non ici Rick...Juste ici...

En disant ces mots elle l'attira avec elle sur le sol de la cuisine. Continuant leur descendes vers les abîmes de la passion, leurs gémissements se mêlèrent à des rires d'enfants, comme une invitation à la joie. Kate Beckett et Richard Castle, profitaient tout simplement de la vie qui s'offrait à eux. Après quatre ans, ils avaient le droit à ce bonheur.

Et plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que leurs corps encore en sueur et bouillonnant d'amour se reposaient de leurs ébats sur le carrelage, s'embrassant comme deux jeunes amoureux transis, prêt d'eux, abandonné sur le comptoir, le café était froid.

**Quoi? Comment ça je fais de la guimauve ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Bon ok un peu.**

**Bon anniversaire Sarah j'espère que ce PETIT one shot t'as plut:)**

**Laissez tous un petit com's et a la prochaine**

**Love you !**


End file.
